bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Face to Face... Sort of
Plot Bryce is floating in space, surrounded by dark clouds. He looks around to see if there is anything or anyone around. Nothing. He feels a sharp pain in his arm and looks down at the Infinity. The hourglass is glowing through the glass faceplate. The pain rises into Bryce's skull and sharpens. He holds his head and looks up at two piercing, violet eyes staring at him through the clouds. The eyes rapidly shift color to a bright orange as Vilgax's head appears in the clouds. He looks straight into Bryce's eyes, trying to read him. Bryce reaches for the Infinity, but before he can Vilgax reaches out and tries to grab him. Bryce wakes up just as Vilgax's titanic hand was about to close over him. He sits up quickly and grabs hold of his head, still hurting him. He looks down at the Infinity, whose glowing light quickly shifts from violet to green, then fades behind the mirror. He shakes his head slowly trying to get his headache to subside. This evidently works, so he slips out of bed and walks out into the semi-large living area. He opens the fridge, as if looking for something, although he's really not sure what he's lookig for. Bryce closes the fridge door and then heads to the porch balcony of his second-story apartment. The warm summer air wakes him up a bit more as it flows passed him into the house. He takes a deep breath and lets out an equally deep sigh. Bryce was used to nightmares, but this felt different. Like the monster in his head wasn't only in his head. (Bryce): It was just a dream, dude. You're fine. His words do very little to calm himself down, but he turns around and goes back to his room regardless. Bryce lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. He tries to relax enough to fall back into sleep. End Scene The next day, in the streets of Charlotte, Everglade is in the middle of a brawl with Sixsix and Vulkanus. He slams his fist into the ground, sending a pillar of spikes at Vulkanus. Vulkanus leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding the spikes. Sixsix fires red energy blasts from his wrists at Everglade. He winces, but continues walking toward Vulkanus. Sixsix flies down and rams Everglade off his path and tackles him to the ground. Everglade grabs Sixsix by his helmet and begins punching him. Sixsix launches back upward, carrying Everglade with him and then tosses the plant monster down into the pavement. Vulkanus aims his plasma pistol at Everglade and quicxkly fires. Everglade looks up only to have his head blown clean off. He regenerates his head and rolls his eyes at Vulkanus as he sits up. (Everglade): Come on, man, haven't we been through this? (Vulkanus): Well, I thought you'd go down with your head missing. (Sixsix; in his native language): You are an idiot. (Vulkanus): Hey shut up, man! Whose side are you on anyway?! (Sixsix; in his native language): Mine. (Everglade): If you two are done squabbling... (He reckons) Vulkanus and Sixsix both charge at Everglade. He hurls a stream of fire from both hands at Vulkanus. The fire blazes around him and doesn't hurt, but it gets in Sixsix's way and he twirls off to the side and latches onto a building. Everglade halts the fire when Vulkanus gets close and punches him across the face. He hits his several more times before uppercutting him into a car. He then spins on his heels to toss a fireball at Sixsix who has just leapt off the wall. The ball of fire smacks into Sixsix, exploding, and sending him falling into the ground. Everglade immediately places his hands on the ground, causing vines to rip through the street wrapping around and trapping the assailants. The weight of Vulkanus being pulled down crushes the car under him even further. Everglade then slaps the Infinity and transforms into Big Chill. He flies upward and fires ice beams from his hands, encasing both of them in ice. (Big Chill): No sneaking away for either of you. The Infinity on Big Chill's chest sparks with violet electricity and the green light fades into purple. Big Chill falls to the ground, lightheaded, and holds the side of his face. The violet energy and Big Chill's headache ease, so he stands up. The villains he's just subdued vanish into thin air. (Big Chill): What the hell... Big Chill rubs his eyes. End of Rewrite (Feedback): Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about! (Feedback appears in the dimension from Bryce's dream, floating. The alien appears) You again?! (revert) (Bryce): What the...? (Alien): Don't you see? I control this realm, including who enters and who exits. (Bryce): Big deal. You control a dream world! If you were as big as you say, you'd come after me yourself, and stop sending pathetic bounty hunters! (Alien): You make a valid point, but I'm trying to test and see if you're worth my time. (Bryce): (holds up wrist) The Infinity is. (Alien): You speak truthfully, but I haven't sent my best yet. I will have the Omnitrix, you won't stop me! Bryce wakes up on the floor in his apartment, his family surrounding him. (Bryce): He's sending another one. (sits up) The alien is sending another bounty hunter. (Melanie): What are you going to do? (Bryce): Wait, train, get ready for a fight. He said he's sending the best, so I've got to be ready. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman Villains *Vilgax *Sixsix *Vulkanus Aliens *Everglade *Big Chill *Feedback (first appearance) Allusions *The Bryce's dream and vision allude to Ben's vision in The Alliance. Trivia *Bryce shows that he's used Feedback prior to this episode. *Feedback makes his debut appearance. *Feedback's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. Category:Episodes